


Χρηστοπετας

by xristopetas (meltaeing)



Category: Xristopetas
Genre: M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltaeing/pseuds/xristopetas
Summary: Γιατί το πολύ πολύ να πεθάνω.





	1. Χρηστοπετας Εντ Ε Χο

"Γαμαω το στόμα σου τόσο υπέροχα πριγκίπισσα" ψιθύρισε ελκυστικά ο Χρήστος, η φωνή του με δυσκολία να βγαίνει από το στόμα του λόγω της υπερβολικής ευχαρίστησης που του πρόσφερε το μικρότερο αγόρι. 

"βμμβξβξκημκ" του αποκριθηκε ο Κυριάκος με δακρυσμενα ματια, με τη κορυφή της γενετικα τροποποιημενης γλυκοπατατας του Χρήστου να χτυπάει το πίσω μέρος του λαιμου του αλυπητα με κάθε κούνημα των γοφων (τσατσατσα). Ήξερε πως στον ντομιναντ του ζευγαριού (αν αυτό είναι πραγματικά ζευγάρι) άρεσε οι πουτανες του να το παίρνουν και να το καταπινουν όλο, αλλά ο Κυριάκος δεν ήταν μια απλή πουτανα. 

Ήταν μια πριγκίπισσα, έτσι τον φώναζε ο Χρήστος και αυτός άνοιγε τα πόδια του πιο γρήγορα κι από όσο κρυβοταν όταν η οικονομου ζηταγε τα τετράδια. Παραδόξως η απειλή της οικονομου δεν ήταν παρούσα εκείνη τη στιγμή. Η ευσυνειδητη φιλολογος ήδη βιντεοσκοπουσε λέγοντας τακτικά  
"τα πας τέλεια κουκλίτσα μου!" στον μικρότερο και ζητωκραυγαζοντας κάθε φορά που άκουγε τα βογγητα του Χρήστου και τις κραυγές για βοήθεια (ή για πρωκτικο σεξ) του Κυριακου, αναφέροντας κάπου κάπου κατι ακαταλαβιστικα για πλοία και οτιπι. 

Η Χριστοδούλου είχε μείνει αναυδη κάνοντας τον σταυρο της μην μπορωντας να ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια της από το καυτό θέμα που εκτυλισσοταν σε σχολικό χώρο. "Μα αν είναι δυνατόν!" ψελλισε κοκκινιζοντας "Πώς το παίρνει όλο στο στόμα του όταν είναι πάνω από 18 εκατοστά?!" Όλα αυτά ψυθιριστα τα έλεγε με αδιορατο ενθουσιασμό και υποβοσκουσα την έλξη της για τον τρόπο που με τόση χάρη ο Χρήστος συνέχιζε να γαμαει το στόμα του αγοριού του όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσε. 

Ο μεγαλύτερος νιωθοντας να πλησιάζει στον οργασμό, εμπλεξε τα δάκτυλα του ακαταστατα στα κοντά μαλλιά του Κυριακού που συνέχιζε να ρουφάει και να γλυφει υπακουα σε όλα τα σωστά σημεία σα νεογεννητο νεροφιδο σε περίοδο ξηρασίας. Αυτό ήταν που ο Χρήστος αγαπούσε πάνω του, το πόσο εύκολα μπορούσε να υποταχθει και να υπακουσει εντολές χωρίς να κάνει περαιτέρω ερωτήσεις, έτσι όπως είχε καλή αγωγή αλλά δεν έκανε τον κόπο να κάνει ερωτήσεις στην τάξη και πατωνε ο βλακας. 

Ωστόσο, ποιος ο λόγος να πατωσεις στην τάξη όταν μπορεί το αγόρι σου να σε βάλει, να σε πατήσει κάτω και να σε κάνει να το ευχαριστηθεις από πάνω? Και μα φυσικά ο Κυριάκος το ευχαριστιοταν, είχε συνηθίσει άλλωστε να έχει κάτι τόσο μακρύ και σκληρό βαθιά στο στόμα του. Θυμήθηκε όταν ήταν μικρός και ο παιδίατρος του έβαζε εκείνο το εξεταστικό ξυλακι στο στόμα και εκείνος το έβαζε βαθύτερα μόνος του χωρίς καν να πνίγεται. 

Η μητέρα του ανησύχησε, λέει κάτι θα έχει το παιδί θα του λείπει κάνα νευρο και δε θα νιώθει πόνο ή ενόχληση εκεί κάτω. Του έκαναν εξετάσεις, ακτινογραφιες, πήγαν σε γιατρούς σε όλη την Ελλάδα. Τίποτα δε βρήκαν. Μέχρι που πήγαν σε έναν στη κωλοπετινιτσα, αυτός ήταν που θριαμβευτικα έβγαλε τα γυαλιά του και πλησίασε τη μητέρα του Κυριακού. Ακουμπησε απαλά τον ώμο της και την κοίταξε στα μάτια. 

"Βρήκατε τι έχει το παιδί?" κοίταξε ανησυχητικά προς το μέρος του τετραχρονου γιου που προσπαθούσε να χωσει το μοτέρ απο το αυτοκίνητακι στον κωλο του για τρίτη φορά εκείνη την ημέρα. 

"Το παιδί σας κυρία Λιοπετα δεν έχει τίποτα." η μητέρα άφησε μια ανάσα ανακούφισης "Απλά είναι αδερφή."

Ναι. Σωστά καταλαβατε. Από τότε είναι που ο Κυριάκος φοράει ροζ δαντελωτα σλιπ μέσα από τα ριχτα του παντελόνια 

Πίσω στο σεξτε-στην ιστορία μας, εννοώ. Ο Χρήστος άφησε ένα διατεταμενο βογγητο, σχεδόν ξεριζώνοντας τα μαλλιά του αγοριού του, καθώς η γλυκοπατατα του ήταν πια αλακρεμ. Όμως ο Κυριάκος δεν θα τον άφηνε ποτέ έτσι, καταπιε όσο περισσότερο ζουμί μπορούσε ακόμα κι αν αυτό ήταν τόσο πολύ που υπερχειλιζε την μικρή στοματικη του κοιλοτητα. Ο μεγαλύτερος τον κοιταγε θαμπωμενος. 

Πώς άραγε μπορούσε ένα αγόρι να δείχνει τόσο όμορφο και αθαιριο με σταγόνες από ζουμί γλυκοπατας στις άκρες του στόματος του. Εστεκε εκεί να κρέμεται με τη γλυκοπατατα του έξω, σαλιομενη από τον ευκινητο στοματικο μυ του Κυριακού. Τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί πάνω κοιτώντας τον κατευθείαν στα μάτια, δίνοντας του ένα γοητευτικό βλέμμα. 

Ο Κυριάκος τα έχασε βλέποντας τον Χρήστο να αληθωριζει σα διαστρεβλωμενη αγελάδα. Χεστηκε πάνω του, μα ταυτόχρονα ένιωθε το παντελόνι του να στενευει στο θέμα του μεγαλύτερου να γλυφει τα χείλη του αργά και με πόνο. 

Σήκωσε με χάρη το πρόσωπο του Κυριακού με τις άκρες των δαχτυλων του, λες και αν τον έπιανε λίγο πιο σκληρά θα έσπαγε. Τόσο ευθραυστος ήταν στα μάτια του. Η οικονόμου ήταν έτοιμη να λιώσει, ενώ η Χριστοδούλου έβγαζε ήδη τα χαρτομαντηλα. Ο Χρήστος εσκυψε και εγλειψε την κρέμα της ίδιας του της γλυκοπατατας από τα χείλη του αγοριού του, μπλεκοντας στον σε ένα καυτό φιλί. 

Όταν πια απομακρυνθηκε ο ένας από τον άλλο για να ανασανουν, μπόρεσαν να διακρινουν τον Αγγελο να τρέχει σαν τον  Naruto απειλιτικα προς το μέρος τους. Τον αγνοησαν όμως, χαμογελώντας γλυκά και με αγάπη ο ένας στον άλλο, αποφασισμενοι πως κανένας δεν θα τους χάλαγε τη στιγμή. 

Μέχρι που ο Αγγελος άρπαξε βίαια τον Χρήστο από το εκτεθιμενο του γεωργικο προϊόν™ και τον τράβηξε μακριά. Στη χώρα όπου ζούσαν μονοκεροι με κέρατα πο@ δονούνταν. Οι Κυριάκος ένιωσε τη γη να χάνεται ακριβώς κάτω από τα πόδια του. 

Γύρισε στην Κατερίνα, αλλά αυτή τον αγνοουσε στην αγκαλιά του Jacob, καθώς η οικονόμου με την Χριστοδούλου έκλαιγαν αγκαλιά. Ο μοδιατης κούνησε το κεφάλι του. 

Ξαφνικά ο Κυριάκος πετάχτηκε πάνω, μόνο για να δει πως όλο αυτό ήταν όνειρο. Ένα πολύ καυτό όνειρο. Το παντελόνι του ήταν πολύ στενό σε ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο. Έβγαλε έξω το μεγάλο αγγούρι του, αυτό που είχε κλέψει προχθές από τη λαϊκή και το άφησε στο κομοδινο. Κοίταξε το ταμα που είχε κάνει στον Χρήστο το προηγούμενο βράδυ και δακρυσε. 

Ο σενπαι δεν θα τον αγαπούσε ποτέ.


	2. Χρηστοπετας Εντ Μενι Χοζ 1

Ο Γιώργος σαστισε, νιωθοντας ξαφνικά την Ελένη να τυλιγει τα χέρια της γύρω του. Τόσες μέρες σε αυτή τη σχέση και ακόμα του φαινόταν ένας εφιάλτης... Η τσιριχτη φωνή, σε συχνότητα ψηλότερη από αυτή με την οποία επικοινωνούν οι νυχτερίδες, ήταν ένα βάσανο που ολημερώς υπέφερε. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι θα προτιμούσε να ακούει μέχρι και του Κόκκαλη την φωνή αντί για της Ελένης, αλλά δεν θα το παραδεχόταν αυτό. 

Τα πράγματα που κάνεις για να μην σε πουν αδερφή... 

"Ρε Γιώργοοο! Πάμε λίγο στο καλοριφέρ που κάνει κρύοοο" η μεταλ που άκουγε τον κουφαινε λιγότερο, η αλήθεια να λέγεται. 

"Εγώ δεν αγγιζω τον θερμοσυσσωρευτή που να με σέρνεις μωρή κ- μωρό μου." Το χαμόγελο της Ελένης, που διατηρούταν ακόμα αθικτη στις εμμεσες προσβολές του Γιώργου, μόνο μεγάλωσε στο άκουσμα του χαϊδευτικου ονόματος και τον αγκαλιασε και πιο σφιχτά, αν ήταν ποτέ δυνατόν.

"Εξάλλου φήμες το έχουν ότι γίνονται πολύ βρώμικα πράγματα στα θερμαντικα αυτά σώματα..."

\----

Ο Χρήστος στριμωξε τον Κυριάκο ανάμεσα στο σώμα του και το καλοριφέρ, οι ανάσες τους ήταν γρήγορες, ασυγχρονιστες, κοφτές, γεμάτες πόθο. O μικρότερος αν και φαινόταν ανασφαλής μπροστά στα μάτια του ψηλότερου ήθελε περισσότερο από κάθε άλλο, αυτή η σεξουαλική ένταση ανάμεσα τους να εξελιχθεί σε κάτι παραπάνω. 

Ένιωσε την ανάσα του Χρήστου πάνω στα χείλη του και μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα βρέθηκε μπλεγμενος σε ένα ακαταστατο αυθορμητο φιλί. Ένιωσε χέρια να αγγίζουν μέρη που δεν θα έπρεπε, αλλά ήταν πολύ βυθισμένος σε αυτό το έντονο συναίσθημα για να νοιαστει. Αντίθετα πέρασε τα δάχτυλα του ανάμεσα στις μακριές τουφες στο κεφάλι του ψηλότερου, τραβώντας ελάχιστα έτσι ακριβώς όπως έπρεπε. 

Πράγματι, ο Κυριάκος ήξερε πως να πατάει τα σωστά κουμπιά για να τον κάνει λιωμα κάτω από τις άκρες των δαχτυλων του. Τα χείλη του Χρήστου χώρισαν σε έναν μικρό αναστεναγμο και αυτός βρήκε την ευκαιρία να γλιστρησει τη γλώσσα του ανάμεσα τους. Ο ενθουσιασμός του κορυφωνόταν καθώς ερχόταν στην συνειδητοποιηση του τι ακριβώς συνέβαινε. 

Ναι, σωστά το καταλάβατε. 

Ο Κυριάκος επιτέλους θα ζούσε το όνειρο του με τις γλυκοπατατες. Το ταμα έπιασε. 

Τελικά υπάρχει Θεός. 

Και δεν θα έφευγε από εκεί μέχρι να νιώσει τον Χρήστο μέσα του σε κάθε ένα εδρανο του αμφιθεατρου. 

Πίσω στην πραγματικότητα, τα χέρια του ψηλοτερου αγοριού κατεβαιναν όλο και πιο νότια, φτάνοντας στα μπούτια του Κυριάκου και σηκώνοντας τον έτσι ώστε να κάθεται πάνω στο σώμα του καλοριφέρ, με τον Χρήστο ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Ήταν σχεδόν εκεί που τον ήθελε. 

Πάρα την μεγάλη προθυμια που εξεπεμπε ο Κυριάκος (και ο μίνι-Κυριάκος στο παντελόνι του) ο Χρήστος διέκοψε το φιλί και πλησίασε στο αυτί του. Η γερή λαβή στα μπούτια του εσφιξε περισσότερο ανοίγοντας τα ελάχιστα, ένδειξη ότι τον ήθελε κι αυτός. 

"Άκουσα το τραγούδι σου." αυτό ήταν αρκετό για να κάνει τα γόνατα του Κυριακού να τρέμουν, η βαθιά φωνή έστειλε ένα κύμα ανατριχιλας σε κάθε του σπονδυλο. Ένιωσε το μυδιασμα του μεγαλύτερου πάνω στο δέρμα του και η γλυκοπατατα του ανταποκριθηκε με ενδιαφέρον. 

"Δεν συμφωνώ καθόλου με αυτά που λες..." συνέχισε πιπιλώντας το σημείο ακριβώς κάτω από τη γωνιά του σαγονιού του μικρότερου και βλέποντας τον να πετάει το κεφάλι του πίσω με μια βαθιά εκπνοη. Τα χείλη του συνέχισαν να αφήνουν φιλιά και σημάδια στον λαιμό του. 

"Ακουγεσαι πολύ σκληρός. Πως θα αντιδρουσαν τα κοριτσάκια που σε ακούνε αν ήξεραν πόσο εύκολα υποτασσεσαι σε μένα, πόσο εύκολα ανοίγεις τα πόδια σου για μένα και φωνάζεις το όνομα μου." είχε πια σηκώσει το πρόσωπο του Κυριάκου με τις παλάμες του και τον κοιτούσε στα μάτια με ένα βλέμμα που ο μικρότερος αδυνατουσε να διαβάσει. 

Τον φίλησε ξανά, αυτή τη φορά το χέρι του χαιδευε το εσωτερικό των μηρων του, πηγαίνοντας όλο και πιο πάνω, βασανιστικά αργά. Ο Κυριάκος σχεδόν παραπονεθηκε, όταν ξαφνικά κάθε του σκέψη διακόπηκε από τον ίδιο του τον αναστεναγμο. Το χέρι του Χρήστου είχε επιτέλους φτάσει εκεί που ήθελε και οχι, δε θα λιποθυμουσε. 

Ακόμα. 

"Χρήστο... "

"Πες μου τι θες, μωρό μου." του είπε με ένα σκοτεινό χαμόγελο που μόνο αγιες προθέσεις δεν έκρυβε από πίσω.  
Και ο Κυριάκος, ο καψερος, θα μπορούσε άραγε να ξεστομησει κάτι παραπάνω από ένα:

"Εσένα."

Προφανώς και όχι. 

Ο ψηλότερος, εξάλλου, δε χρειάστηκε να ακούσει κάτι περισσότερο από αυτό, καθώς σε ταχύτητα ροντ ραννερ το παντελόνι του μικρότερου μαζί με το εσωρουχο είχε εκτοξευτει έξω από το παράθυρο. Κυριολεκτικά. 

Αν και ένιωθε αβολα με τον γυμνό του πισινο να πιεζεται έναντι στο αιχμηρο καλοριφέρ, η γλυκοπατατα του απαιτούσε προσοχή και αυτο θα της έδινε. Ωστόσο, πριν καταφέρει να κατεβάσει το χέρι του να την ακουμπήσει, ο Χρήστος τον είχε ήδη προλάβει. 

"Χρήστο, θέλω να δω και σένα..." είπε ανάμεσα στους αναστεναγμους που προκαλούσε ο γρήγορος ρυθμός του χεριού γύρω από τη γλυκοπατατα του. Ο Χρήστος βλέποντας το αγόρι του τόσο ευαλωτο μπροστά του, υπέκυψε στο αίτημα του, γνεφοντας προς το παντελόνι του. 

Ο Κυριάκος αμέσως κατάλαβε τι εννοουσε, γιατί ότι δεν μπορεί η συγγραφέας να εξηγήσει του το εξηγεί ο Χρήστος μέσω της τηλεπάθειας που αναπτύσσουν οι αδερφές (ψυχές). Απλωσε αργά το χέρι του προς το κουμπί στο τζιν του ψηλοτερου, το βλέμμα του καρφωμενο στο πρόσωπο του για οποιαδήποτε αντίδραση. Η γλυκοπατατα του ίδιου ήταν σκληρή και πρηφανα στεκοταν μπροστά στο στομάχι του, ενώ του Χρήστου ήταν ακόμα επιπονα εγκλωβισμενη στο εσωρουχο του και δεν έδειχνε καθόλου χαρούμενη. 

Όλα πήγαιναν ομαλά και ωραία, μέχρι που ο Κυριάκος ετοιμαστηκε να κατεβάσει το εσωρουχο κάτω και να αποκαλύψει το πολυπόθητο γεωργικο προϊόν, παρόμοιο με το οποίο είχε μονάχα ονειρευτει. Το παντελόνι είχε ήδη πεταχτεί από το παράθυρο, μάλιστα το κουτσουλαει ένα περιστέρι ακριβώς τη στιγμή που μιλάμε. 

Με μια απότομη κίνηση άλλαξε τη στάση τους, στριμωχνοντας τον Χρήστο στο καλοριφέρ και γονατιζοντας μπροστά του, έτοιμος να αναπαραστησει το όνειρο του με κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Αναρωτιοταν το ακριβώς μήκος της γλυκοπατατας, θα ήταν σίγουρα μεγαλύτερο και καλύτερο από το δικό του. Κατέβασε το εσωρουχο διατηρώντας τη ματιά του ενωμένη με του αγοριού του, ο οποίος φαινόταν να νιώθει λίγο αβολα. 

Τώρα ποιανού του χωνεται το καλοριφέρ στον κωλο, καριολακι? 

Όταν ο Χρήστος έμεινε επιτέλους γυμνός από τη μέση και κάτω, ο Κυριάκος γεμάτος ανυπομονησία και ενθουσιασμό κοίταξε νότια μόνο για να απογοητευτει σφοδρα. 

Αυτό που αντικριζε εκτεινοταν το πολύ στα 13 εκατοστά. "Τουλάχιστον είσαι όμορφος..."μουρμουρησε απογοητευμενος. Θυμήθηκε το size doesn't matter που έβλεπε παντού στο ταμπλερ και προσπάθησε να πείσει τον εαυτό του ότι το μέγεθος πράγματι δεν είχε σημασία, αν ο άλλος είχε τις ικανότητες. 

Εντάξει, αλλά του χάλασε το φενγκσουι. 

"Τι είπες?!" ξεφωνησε έκπληκτος και ελάχιστα προσβεβλημενος ο Χρήστος, πιανοντας την μίνι γλυκοπατατα στα χέρια του για να δείξει ότι, κι όμως, ένα μέτριο μέγεθος το έχει. 

"Προφυλακτικό, λέω. Προφυλακτικό να σου βάλω." διόρθωσε ο μικρότερος χαμογελώντας αμηχανα και χαιδευοντας τους γοφους του. 

"Α ναι πρέπει να έχω στην τσέπη μου με γεύση φραου-"ξεκίνησε αλλά σταμάτησε μόλις συνειδητοποιησε ότι τα ρούχα και των δύο τους ήταν έξω από την τάξη. Έπρεπε να το είχαν σκεφτεί λίγο καλύτερα. 

"Δεν πειράζει" χαμογελασε ο Κυριάκος, αληθινά αυτή τη φορά. "Έχω φέρει δικά μου και έχουν ακριβώς τη γεύση που θελω." είπε γοητευτικα βγάζοντας με τα δόντια του ένα πακετακι από την τσάντα του και πετώντας το στο Χρήστο. 

"Γεύση γλυκοπατατας? Τι στο καλό-"

"Σσσσσσσσσς" εμπειξε το δάχτυλο του στα χείλη του μεγαλύτερου. "Έχει συμβολική σημασία." 

\--------------

Στο μεταξύ:

"Συγχωρατε με κύριε Λυκουρινη μου, αλλά είδατε και σεις κάτι παντελόνια να πετάγονται από το παράθυρο ή εγώ βλέπω οράματα?" ξεφωνησε η Λαμπροπουλου εκπληκτη στο θέαμα μπροστά της. 

"Που, καλέ, που?" ήρθε δίπλα της και η Οικονόμου κοιτώντας από το μπαλκόνι προς τα παρατημενα ρούχα έξω από την τάξη του αμφιθεατρου. 

"Να εκεί, τα κουτσουλαει ένα περιστέρι." διαπιστωσε, δείχνοντας με το δάχτυλο της προς την κατεύθυνση. Μια άλλη φωνή ηχησε από πίσω τους. 

"Μα τι λέτε, κυρίες μου, αυτό είναι γερακας. Η Βαναλλεν από το Γ'3 είναι. Χαρισματικη η φετινή μας Τρίτη, δε συμφωνείτε?" ο Γερανιος μίλησε χαλαρά, πίνοντας λίγο από τον καφέ του και αγναντευοντας τις απέναντι πολυκατοικιες. "Κάντε λίγη υπομονή και η απάντηση θα έρθει σε μας μέσω της θετικής ενέργειας. Εκτός..."

"Εκτος?" οι δύο καθηγητριες είχαν πλέον βρει μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον στα λόγια ευφραδειας του διευθυντή. 

"Εκτος αν κάτι χαλασε το φενγκσουι."

"Νταν Νταν Νταααν" άλλη μια φωνή προστέθηκε. 

"Κυρία Σερετη, για όνομα του Θεού."


End file.
